M O Z A I K   R O L E
by Luthien Kagamine
Summary: El hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro salva a una chica del peligro...sin embargo, ella al enfadarlo, no conseguite tirarle nada. De medida que se va conociendo, Shizuo se da cuenta que ella es...única/ Mal sumary xD Shizuo x OC


**DISCLAIMER: Durarara no me perenece, le pertenece a Ryohgo Narita.**

**Pero mi OC si es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**M O Z A I K R O L E .  
**

_Unknown POV._

Eran las dos de la mañana y aún no había cogido el sueño. Sus padres habían salido a una cena de la empresa de su padre. Había terminado los deberes, había cenado, había mandado a su hermana menos a la cama, había preparado la ropa para el día siguiente...

...Pero aquella maldita canción no.

Si, ella compone para un grupo. Y dentro de dos meses, en medio del verano, tenía un concurso. Pero no tenía canción. Ni música. Sus amigos no la atosigaban, pero si seguía así, tarde o temprano, lo harían. Pero que no tenía nada de inspiración. NADA.

Entonces, escucho a sus padres llegar. Corrió y se fue hacia la cama y apago la luz.

-Ha sido una cena maravillosa.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.

-Más quisieras, ¡con el terremoto de hija pequeña que tienes!

Y entonces, la chica se quedo dormida.

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

-¡Céline- chan!

-¿huh?

-¡No me estabas escuchando!

-ah...perdona Keiko- chan... no he podido dormir.- asumió Céline, mientras miraba el libro de lengua.

Keiko suspiro. Pero no hubo más. La mañana estuvo bastante tranquila. Aunque seguía con sueño, seguían las noticias de que el acuchillador seguía provocando alboroto en Ikebukuro. El vivir en Tokio no se decisión suya. Fue de su padre, ya que quería volver a casa. Ahora la estudiante de 2º año de preparatoria de la academia Reira, Céline Aizawa, era una chica de ascendencia francesa y japonesa. Su pelo era rubio natural, su largo llegaba a mitad de la espalda, ojos negros. Piel blanca, de estatura baja, como unos 1,59 cm. Su uniforme de la escuela le quedaba un poco grande por arriba, pero no le importaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-_Céline, ¿has quedado con el grupo hoy?_

-No, hoy no, mamá. La mayoría tiene un examen mañana. ¿Por?

-_Verás, es que hoy iba a visitar a mi amiga Soukaina, la que esta en el hospital...y creo que no podré recoger a tu hermana. ¿te importa recogerla cuando termines la clases?_

Céline suspiro. Mientras sonaba el timbre para informar que había terminado la hora del almuerzo, contesto:

-Esta bien. Pero tengo que mirar unas cuantas tiendas. Así que si después esto acaba en masacre, me regañes ¿De acuerdo?

Al llegar a la tienda, Su hermana se puso a mirar vestidos de la tienda.

-Nee-chan, ¿te vas a poner algunos de estos vestidos?

-No, se lo estoy mirando para una amiga.

-¿Keiko- chan?

-No- contesto- Mariko.

-uum...

Siguieron mirando en unas cuantas tiendas, pero no encontraba nada. Le compro a su hermana un helado, mientras ella se lo comía tranquila, llamaba a su madre, cual, no la cogía.

-_**arg, cette femme que je décroche le téléphone...**_- contesto malhumorada.

De repende vinieron algunas chicas hablando de una leyenda aún no vista por ella en estos dos años que vivía aquí:

-¡Dicen que la motocicleta negra también aparece por el día!

-oh ¿en serio? ¡ que miedo!

-Y sobre todo ahora sobre el acuchillador que sigue causando problemas...

-¡ah, que miedo!

-¿Y habeís escuchado también? ¡Heiwajima Shizuo sigue dando de que hablar! El otro día casi mata a un cliente de su jefe.

-ah~ ¡ ya quisiera ser su novia! ¡Parece tan fuerte, y es tan guapo!

-¡Te destrozaría en mil pedazos!- se burló una. Las otras empezaron a reir.

Céline reanudo la marcha con su hermana. Siguio mirando otras tiendas, sobre todo de música. Poco tiempo después, se pararon a ver un viejo amigo.

-¡Simón!

-Ah, ¡Señorita Céline!- contestó el amigo Ruso.-¿qué tal anda?

-Aquí con mi hermana pequeña. Saluda, Harmonie.

La hermana saludo desde las espaldas de Céline, ya que tenía miedo. Simon se rio, pero lo entendió.

Estuvieron hablando un rato de la familia y demás ya que hacían días que no se veían. Su hermana le llamo la atención.

-**_Qu'est-ce que vous faites maintenant, harmonie?_** -preguntó en francés casi sin querer.

-_**que l'homme ne s'arrête pas là à regarder vers vous, ma sœur**_ – contestó, también en francés. Céline miró hacia donde miraba su hermana. Y tenía razón. Un hombre con aspecto maligno la observaba. Su pelo era negro, ojos oscuros, vestía con una chaqueta de pelos y unos vaqueros. Miraba con curiosidad hacia ella.

-...-Se quedó algo perpleja-... Simón, me tengo que ir ya.

-oh bueno, nos veremos pronto señorita Céline.- contestó Simón, también mirando al hombre.- ¿Quiere que llame a un guardaespaldas?no me fió dejarla sola con ese merodeando por ahí... y además él es muy bueno.

-No te preocupes Simón-respondió.- me voy ya a casa y no esta tan lejos. Gracias de todas formas. Vamos, Harmonie.- dijo despiendose con la mano.

Al rato de que Céline se hubiera ido, Simón llamó por teléfono. No se fiaba de aquel individuo.

-¡Simón, estoy trabajando, leches!- eso fue la primeras palabras del otro hablante del auricular.

-Siento molestarte, pero creo que deberías ir hasta la 60- aseguró.- Tengo una amiga que esta en problemas. Se llama Céline.

-¿hay algo interesante que se me haya perdido allí? Además ¿por qué no la ayudas tú? No me jodas diciendo que estoy trabajando porque yo también ¿eh?...

-Orihara Izaya.-contestó.

-Ese bastardo...-colgó.

Céline seguía caminado mientras se sentía perseguida. Y tenía razón. Sentía cada vez más cerca al individuo. No podía correr más rápido, ya que tenía a Harmonie cogida de la mano. Debía mantener la calma. Tenía su guitarra para atizarle y correr con su hermana hacia casa.

Harmonie también estaba ansiosa. Hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

-Perdone...

Ella se dio la vuelta. Mierda. Le había hablado el hombre. Él se acerco a ella con el cuchllo en mano...

Pero se vio interrumpido por una cabina de refrescos. Y un grito.

-_¡IZAYAAAAA!_

_

* * *

_**¡El primer Shizuo x OC en español! espero veros para el próximo capítulo. hasta pronto~**_  
_


End file.
